


Bucket List

by seventeensteps



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, total fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a series of incessant raps on the door, and for some undiscovered reasons, Hux knows <em>just</em> who the bastard is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

There is a series of incessant raps on the door, and for some undiscovered reasons, Hux knows  _just_  who the bastard is.

He groans groggily into his pillow.

Hux gets up, marches to the front door, and probably yanks the door open with too much force.

"Fuck you," he says by way of greeting.

"Hello," the little shit greets innocently, averts his eyes down at the sheet of paper in his hand, and then seemingly checks something off with a pen.

"What the  _hell ?"_ He hisses. _He needs his precious sleep, goddammit._

A satisfied smile plays at that criminal's lips.

" _Ben Solo_."

Kylo finally looks up and promptly ignores Hux's use of his old name, grinning like a fucking loon. "Look."

A sheet of A4 paper is shoved into the air near Hux's eye level.

He frowns. "1) Rereading the complete  _Of Vader and Villainy series._  2) Going to a con. 3) Painting in public a picture of-  _what_?"

"I'm starting my own bucket list, " the man says impatiently, before pointing to the bottom of the page. "Look at the last one. I completed that first because it's the easiest. "

Hux squints at the crammed together scrawls. There are forty things in total. When he notices what the last one is, Hux feels the beginning of a blush creeping up his neck treacherously.

The idiot is smiling so smugly Hux has this urge to reach out and grab him, and pull him in for a kiss.

He does exactly that.

When he pulls away, breathless, Kylo is gently shoving him inside. "Let's complete number 27, 31, and 36 now since I'm already here."

"I need to sleep, Ren," he complains, back arching into the touches.

"After that, then," he decides, bowing his head and planting a chaste one on Hux's lips.

"Unbelievable," Hux mutters half-heartedly. They climb onto the rumpled sheets together, then pull the cover over themselves.

Kylo buries his nose into the soft, untamed ginger hair, breathing in the sweet apple scent. "27, 31, 36 tomorrow."

"Sleep," Hux whispers sleepily, smiling a small, private smile at the memory of  _number 40_.

 

 

_40) Seeing the whole world._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<3


End file.
